


I’ll remember you...

by BashPog



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, Oneshot, Other, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, karl memory problems, karpnap supremacy, sapnap loves his fiancé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashPog/pseuds/BashPog
Summary: *Karlnap one shot*Sapnap is worried for karl but karl insists he’s okay, other than the fact he won’t be able to remember his own fiancé name very soon.
Kudos: 7





	I’ll remember you...

karl had just gotten back from the 3rd time he’d traveled through time, gosh it sounded so weird to him, it hadn’t quite yet sunk in fully. that he, Karl Jacobs, a seemingly weak link in the whole war type of thing, had the power to visit his ancestors and future inhabitants of the Dream smp which he loved so much. but more than the land, what meant more to him was the company he got while there. He could make friends with anyone he met, they all loved him. Although obviously he had his favourites like any normal person would. George, Quackity and Sapnap. He’d spend most of his time goofing around with these 3 while everyone else was going around taking down governments and blowing up countrys. 

He promised himself he couldn’t tell his friends what he could do, he was afraid it would mess the timeline up which is the last thing he wanted. He knew it would be hard keeping a secret from his best friends, he’s never not told them anything before... 

Sapnap was the closest from out the three friends, he proposed a while back after all. The bearded man knew something was going on with his fiancé though, and he wanted to be there for Karl no matter what. He’d decided to check up on him, Karl has been staying inside his library more often lately so he figured to look for him there first.

‘Karl? hey are you here? i wanted to talk’

Karl peered his head from out his book looking at Sapnap insisting him to come closer

‘oh! I knew you’d be here, what’re you reading you dork?’

The shorter male scoffed and put him book down making sure to make note of the page he was on.

‘just some silly diary thing i wrote, i wanted to remind myself of some things’ 

Usually Karl would have been embarassed to tell anyone he kept a diary but this was Sapnap he was talking to, so he didn’t mind.

‘that sounds cool, what did you write about in that diary of yours?’

Karl looked confused, at himself disapointed almost.

‘actually, i’m not sure, that’s why i’m reading it again in the first place’ 

He laughed playfully to try make this confession less serious

‘oh my god, you really are useless, what’re we gonna do with you, ey?’

they sat in silence for a few moments, but not awkwardly, it felt comforting.

Sapnap was the first to speak, breaking the silence.

‘soooo... have you built the stage for the kareoke Quackity wants to set up for us all?’

‘what? i didn’t know about this?’

‘wait really? no i definitely told you jusy yesterday actually.’

‘i’m sorry Sapnap, i have no idea what your on about i must have.. forgotten?’

‘Quackity wants to duet the whole high school musical soundtrack with you, there’s no way you’d forget something like that, stop being silly come on, the stage needs to be built by monday’

Sapnap smiled and walked out of the library leaving Karl alone to finish his reading, but karl couldnt just go back to reading. He’s been forgetting more and more latley and he was starting to believe it was the travelling through time that was giving this affect to his memory. Sapnap didn’t seem to think it was weird though, he though Karl was just trying to joke around and mess with him a bit.

For the next few hours Karl hid away in the back of his library where he had all of his secret diary’s of his travels trying, *hoping* to connect some dots with what was going on...


End file.
